Opportunity
by Nikkitaa
Summary: Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are invited to a special event ... which turns out to be much better then either could have expected. I suck at summaries. M for later
1. Chapter 1

**CARTER POV**

We'd returned from P5X-984 earlier today and after an incredibly long debriefing we were finally free. I was thankful for the hot shower and a chance to return to my lab. I loved being a part of the SGC, but sometimes I longed for the days when all I had to focus on was my scientific work. But, for all the nostalgia, I would never want to give up what I have now. After all, the things we did, the technology we encountered, and the people that we were given the chance to meet, it was so much more then I could ever have imagined in my wildest dreams.

Of course the people were nothing short of a blessing either. I had the best of friends here, and they made up an amazing team. I would never in a million years trade anyone of them. There was of course one, in particular, that made the top of the list, and though I could never admit it, or explore it everything about him was what I wanted. There had never been a doubt in my mind, and more often then not I found myself unable to resist letting my focus wander to the possibilities and all the _what ifs_, all of which I knew were impossible

I'd returned to my lab with the intentions of working, and even though everything I could possibly need, and probably much more, was right in front of me, I stared blankly at the computer screen, my mind wandering to the day my suspicions had been confirmed, without a shadow of a doubt.

"_I wouldn't leave, because I'd rather die myself then lose Carter" Jack said slowly_

"_Why?" Anise asked_

"_Because I care about her" he said " A lot more then I'm supposed to."_

**O'NEILL POV**

As I left the locker room I heard a throat clear behind me, snapping me out of my thoughts, spinning around I saw Lt. Casey.

"Sir" She said "General Hammond would like to see you"

"Ah for crying out loud" I muttered, more to myself then her "Thank You Lt."

She nodded "Have you seen Major Carter, Sir? I'm supposed to send her up to"

"That's alright Lt." I said "I'll get her"

With a salute she was off and I made my way to Carters lab. The door was open and she sat at her computer, in what appeared to be deep thought. She was certainly a sight, and I could never keep myself from starring for long. I leaned against the doorframe watching her, a faint smile appearing on her lips at whatever she was thinking about. What I would give to be inside her head, to know what she was thinking. She was such a closed book, nothing seemed to phase her and it was almost always impossible to tell what she was really thinking. Even and perhaps most especially when they were together. Ever since the whole "zatark" incident and his confession of how much he cared for her, she seemed all the more closed off. Of course I knew that nothing could ever come of the deep feelings I had…have… rattling around, but I just wish I knew what she was feeling. Then again, in my infinite genius I had agreed that nothing needed to leave that room that day. Although our military positions wouldn't allow for anything to come of it, sometimes I wish we had hashed it out. I would, after all, not oppose retiring, again, if I knew there was something even better waiting.

"Major" I said softly, not wanting to scare her. No answer

"CARTER!" I yelled

"Huh?" she said as she spun quickly toward the door

"Coming up with some earth saving equations?" I asked sarcastically

She blushed slightly, which was definitely not like her "Something like that Sir."

I laughed lightly "Hammond wants to see us Major" I told her

"What for Sir?" she asked

"What do I look like, the magical Kreskin?" I asked "How should I know?"

She giggled, a sound which should be made illegal and said "I dunno Sir. You sure seem to keep people under spell"

And with that she left the room. If it wasn't my imagination, which it very well could have been, I'd say that comment was laced with double meaning.

**CARTER POV**

We reached General Hammonds office quickly and Jack knocked.

"Come in" called the General

Taking a deep breath I followed Colonel O'Neill into the office. I always hated being called up here unexpectedly, and for good reason. As far as I can remember every time I'd been "requested" here, I'd received some form of bad news. The fact that as we entered he was seated behind that big wooden desk with an expression of mild annoyance on his face did not help to ease my nerves.

A moment or so passed before he spoke "Colonel. Major. We have a situation" he said

The Colonel and I looked at each other, mentally preparing for the worst.

"I'm afraid we have some…" he paused "Well, for lack of a better term, some ass kissing to do"

"Sir?" I asked, not sure whether or not to laugh. He seemed incredibly agitated for something as simple as public appeasement.

"It makes me incredibly uncomfortable when people start poking their noses into our business. It seems that some highly respected members of Congress have gathered together and invited some special members of the Air Force together, as an acknowledgement of all the hard work and dedication that our officers display on a regular basis. Anyone who is anyone will be attending" he said

"Ah hell General. Just say no. Isn't that what they teach kids now a days" Colonel O'Neill suggests sarcastically

"Believe me I tried" he said "It seems that you and Major Carter have been put on the highest priority list and I have been told, not so subtly that they will not take no for an answer."

"Forgive me Sir." I said "But why?"

"If I didn't know better I'd say that someone knows more then they are letting on and is determined to press their nose in." he said "I have my suspicions that they are receiving their information from the NID, but we can't be sure. If they are, we all know the lengths that NID are willing to go in order to get some thing."

" 'Classified' always brings out the best in people" Jack says sarcastically

"What kind of event is this" I asked

" Formal" the General states simply " Dinner Ball type"

"Ah General" Jack whined, clearly this is not his type of thing

"Colonel I don't want to go either, but we have no choice" he said, effectively ending all protest "And I would greatly appreciate it if the two of you could maintain a united front, don't let anyone through and keep an eye out for each other"

"Is this dinner or deployment into enemy territory" I asked, jokingly

"Unfortunately, a little bit of both Major" Jack said with a wink

"I'm assuming dress uniform sir?" I asked

"For the men, yes" he said, confusion evident on my face I'm sure

"Dinner BALL, Carter" Colonel says, emphasizing the last bit

"Ah, right" I said. Well I guess it's as good an excuse as any for going shopping "When is it?"

"Tomorrow night"

"Nothing like short notice General" Jack said

"I only found out yesterday Jack" he says "You're both dismissed until tomorrow night. I personally suggest going home and getting some rest, you're going to need it tomorrow. Staff cars will pick you up tomorrow night and the hotel has graciously provided rooms for all attending."

Leaving the room I made my way directly to the locker rooms to change. After all, the army jumpsuits and a motorcycle don't really work well together. As I changed into my leathers I wondered who would be present at tomorrow's event. It seems likely to assume whoever was holding it was looking for something specific, and that something was me and Colonel O'Neill, all the other guests were probably just to cover it. Not that I planned on letting that ruin the fun. After all, I don't often get the chance to get out and this seems like a great excuse, so long as we avoid the right people, or the wrong people, depending on how you look at it really.

Just as I got my tank over my head I heard the door open. I was sure that I was the only female leaving the mountain, at least as far as I knew, in which case the person walking in so nonchalantly was probably some male officer or scientist. I whipped around, fully prepared to let whoever it was have it.

"Ever heard of knocking first!?!" I demanded


	2. Chapter 2

**O'NEILL POV**

I thought the locker room was empty. Oh boy was I wrong. As I stepped through the door a very familiar voice all but seethed "Ever heard of knocking first!?!"

It was Major Carter, and she was clearly not expecting company. As soon as I lifted my head I all but regretted it. She was dressed in the tightest pair of black leather pants I'd ever seen, reminding me very much of Olivia Newton John in _Grease_. They fit her like a second skin, clearly showing her long legs, toned muscles and gorgeous ass.

She also had on a tight white tank top that hugged her in all the right places, and I was glad for the towel I was carrying and used it to hide the front of my jeans because that outfit was doing dangerous things to my body.

I cocked an eyebrow at her "Major"

"S..sorry Sir!" she stuttered "I didn't realize it was you."

"My fault" I said, not able to stop my eyes from roaming over her body, becoming insanely entranced as she lifted her arms in order to put on a tiny fitted leather jacket, exposing the skin and tight muscles of her stomach. "Didn't realize you were in here"

"It's alright, you just startled me." She said with a faint smile. I had the distinct impression that my wandering eyes had been discovered. "Heading out Sir?"

"Yep" I said "You?"

"Yes sir." She said

I held the door open for her "Ladies first"

She smiled and we made our way towards the elevator. Once inside I sneaked another look at her

"So Major, when did you become the dominatrix?" I asked

"Sir?" she asked, confused and I waved a hand toward her indicating the sinful outfit

"Oh that, well sir, anything else causes too much drag." She said matter of factly

"Drag Carter?" I asked, now confused

"Yes Sir. When I'm driving" she said, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. We exited the elevator and made our way through the parking garage.

"Carter, why are you worried about drag inside your car?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me

"Car Sir?" she asked with a wicked smile

"Yeah, you know, those revolutionary driving thingys" I said sarcastically coming to stop in front of my Harley

"Who said anything about a car?" she asked, making her way over to the Indian parked in the space next to my bike.

"You're joking right?"

"No Sir"

"WOW"

"What ?" she asked, straddling the machine

"Just never pegged you as the owner of that piece." I said coming around to the side of my bike in attempts to, yet again, hide my body's betrayal of just how incredibly sexy she looked with that piece of machinery between her legs "You just don't seem the motorcycle type."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, almost angry

"Nothing" I said holding my palms up in surrender "I just didn't know"

She turned to look at me, the sexiest smirk I had ever seem plastered on her face "There's a lot you don't know about me Jack" she said, before roaring out

_Jack?_ Well that's new. "Maybe but I'd sure like to" I said to myself before riding out.

**CARTER POV**

As I drove away I thought back to the locker room. I could have been mistaken (highly unlikely) but I could have sworn I saw a slight embarrassing bulge at the front of his jeans before he moved the towel. I am sure he was staring though, and I have to admit the "reaching" to put my jacket on was a bit much, but I just couldn't help myself. I don't often get the chance to do things like that and the temptation was overwhelming. Though now that I think about it, maybe things need to change, and this little event provided the perfect, seemingly innocent, excuse to test my theory.

I carried these thought with me as I made my way to the nearest mall. I spent the greater part of the next three and a half hours searching through various formal wear stores. I just couldn't seem to find anything that really caught my attention and I had all but given up when I saw it.

The most beautiful dress I had ever seen. All be it, it was certainly not something that I would ever thought about buying before, but it was perfectly suited for my plan. I made my way through the store, making a beeline for the changing room with the dress. I looked in the mirror and I had to admit that I was pleasantly surprised. It fit like a glove and there was absolutely no way I was leaving without it. Then again it was either this or show up naked, which would draw FAR too much attention.

When all was said and done, I went over the checklist in my head. Shoes..check. Dress…check… jewellery…check. Grateful to be done I headed home.

* * *

BUZZZ BUZZZZ BUZZZZ

I could hear the phone going off in the back of my mind, but the dream I was having was far more interesting.

BUZZZ BUZZZZ BUZZZ

Clearly I was out of luck. I rolled over in defeat and grabbed the phone

"UGH WHAT!" I demanded without thinking

"Well hello to you too Carter" came an all too familiar voice

"Sorry Sir" I replied quickly

"Did I wake you Major?" he asked, clearly amused

"Yes Sir" I answered

"You do know what time it is, don't you?" he asked with a laugh

It couldn't be that late could it? I looked at the clock, which read 11:49am on the bedside table and almost fell over from the shock. "Ah for crying out loud" I muttered to myself, completely forgetting about the phone in my hand.

"Carter?" his voice rang out with another laugh

"Sorry Sir" I said automatically "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was thinking. Seeing as how we're going to be putting up a front and all, I thought it best to get there together."

"Sounds good sir" I replied

"Good cuz I already canceled your car. I'll be there around 17:00h"

"Alright" I said

"One more thing" he said, and I could almost hear the smile on his face

"Sir?" I asked

"Good Morning Major" he said and hung up

* * *

**A/N: Soooooooo? I love reviews, they make me write faster!!!! Tell me what you think, positive/ negative I love all feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**O'NEILL POV**

The remainder of the day raced by and before I knew it the car was pulling up outside. Already fully decked out in my Class A's I headed out.

The drive to Carter's house was relatively quick and before long the car came to a stop. When it did, I made my way to the front door and rang the bell. Moments later Carter opened it, coat already on.

"Carter" I greeted her

"Colonel" she replied "Come on in, I just have to run and grab my purse"

I stepped inside and she turned around and quickly made her way into another room. How anyone could run in heels as high as the ones she was wearing, I'll never know. In her absence I looked around.

The place just screamed Carter. Everything about it matched her personality perfectly. The wall to wall bookshelves, the posters of what looked like the sun, even the record player sitting in the corner.

Hearing the click of her heels on the floor I turned to face her as she approached.

"Ready to go Major? " I asked

"Yes Sir" she said with a warm smile that could melt anyone's heart

I opened the door "Ladies first"

She giggled, a sound which should be made illegal, and made her way through the open door. Stepping out after I pulled the door closed, walked up behind her and placed my hand on her lower back, leading her to the car. She didn't pull away or even look at me, as I had expected she might, instead she simply relaxed into my hand and continued to walk. I opened the door

"After you Major" I said

"Thank you sir" she replied with the sweetest smile

**CARTER POV**

Once inside the limo I started to feel slightly nervous. His hand on my back and the sweetness of his gestures had my head spinning, it just felt so right. _Relax Sam _I mentally chided myself _Patience_

"I've been thinking" I said slowly, his deep brown eyes coming to meet mine

"You know, I'd be more shocked if you ever stopped" he said with a smile

" You never know, it could happen" I said with a smirk before moving on to my original point "I can't figure out who would go to all this trouble."

"Classified bring out all kinds, Carter" he said

"I know, it just seems strange"

"Ah well, whatcha gunna do" he said, seemingly as laid back as ever

"Enjoy the opportunity?" I suggested carefully, my statement laced with double meaning.

The way his attention snapped to me, I had a feeling that he caught it. For a moment I saw the Jack O'Neill from that day with those stupid armbands, not the Colonel O'Neill bound by protocol. His expression one of deep thought, that I had seen countless times when off-world. He was assessing the situation, seemingly lost for words, which was not a regular occurrence when in the presence of Jack O'Neill.

"You're absolutely right Carter" he said finally with a grin "Who knows what could happen tonight"

His eyes met mine again as he spoke and though I knew that he had no intentions of initiating anything, I was decided. Tonight I was NOT playing by the rules.

* * *

**A/N: I know its supper short and im sooooo sorry. My midterms just started and I havent really had much extra time :( I figured this was better then nothing. **

**Oh and I have almost 1000 hits and only 3 reviews :'( I LOVE reviews, i dont even care what they say, they inspire me whether they are positive or negative or even just a smiley face. I hope to be able to update with a much longer chapter ... maybe mondayish... Thanks for reading!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**O'NEILL POV**

Shortly after or double edged conversation, the limo came to a stop outside of the best five start hotel in the city. We made our way into the lobby and over to the check in counter.

"Sir, Ma'am" the woman behind the desk greeted us "Can I get your names?"

"Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter" I said as Sam looked around the lobby, clearly not paying attention

She typed the information into her computer " Will you be needing two separate keys sir?" she asked

"Two rooms, two leys, seems like a good idea" I said sarcastically

"I'm sorry sir. I was under the impression that your…" she trailed off looking at the computer screen "… General Hammond had already informed you. You and Major Carter are in the same room. He said something about 'keeping it together' "

Carter's head spun around so quickly I thought she might fall over. Clearly that caught her attention. "Excuse me?" she asked a little breathless

"Looks like we're bunking together Carter" I said, not entirely able to hide the smile that was forming on my lips.

"Hmmm looks like it" she said, the faintest trace of a smile on her lips

Before I could say anything else a tall bellboy came up from behind "Ma'am may I take your coat?" he asked

"Yes thank you" she said as she set her purse down on the counter. Slowly she undid her long black coat and slid it off her shoulders, handing it to the bellboy.

If I thought Carter looked good in leathers, it was nothing compared to the sight that now stood in front of me. Beneath that all concealing coat was a short, black, strapless cocktail dress. The neck line curved perfectly with the swell of her breasts, the bodice tightly hugging her body, and the material stopping at the middle of her thighs.

That dress paired with the killer red heals she was wearing and a red chocker had my mind reeling. She was a goddess and my hands just itched to touch her.

"Colonel?" I heard her say, my mind still not quite ready to stop myself from starring

"Colonel, the man wants to take your coat for you" she said lightly placing a hand on my arm in attempts to bring me around

"Wha.. right" I said handing the man my coat

"You okay?" she asked me as the woman behind the desk handed me the keys to our room

"I'm good" I said quickly, which was of course a lie. "You look beautiful Sam"

She blushed and giggled "Thanks sir. You clean up pretty good yourself"

I held out my arm "Shall we?"

Placing her arm through mine she said "It's now or never"

"Relax Carter" I whispered in her ear "Just pretend we're the only ones in the room"

"That might not be the best way to get through this night with my sanity in tact" she muttered, more to herself then anything

"Oh?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her "Well so long as you take me along for the ride, who needs sanity"

**CARTER POV**

My breath caught in my throat at his words. He knew exactly what he was doing and it was completely unfair. Did he honestly think that I'd just take that lying down?

"Hmm with sanity goes everything else." I said with a smirk "The mind goes first, then the rules"

He looked at me with an expression I'm not sure I've seen before " Rules are meant to be broken"

Just then we stepped through the doors, or more he dragged me through the door and were greeted by General Hammond.

"Colonel. " he nodded at Jack " Major, you look wonderful."

"Thank you sir" I said "How's it going so far?"

"Oh you know, innocent conversations turn business real quick" he said "Speaking of which, I meant to tell you about the rooming situation before you got here but I never got the chance. Major they originally had you with Kayliee Wilson from NID, and Jack you were with Maybourne. For the sake of your sanity and Maybourne's life I thought it better to put the two of you together instead"

"It's no problem General" Jack said "Though I would have loved the opportunity to kill Harry."

"Which is exactly why I did what I did" Hammond said with a laugh "I'm sorry Major, but I didn't think you'd want to spend the night being grilled by the NID either."

"That's alright General, I understand" I said "I guess you'll just have to deal with Maybourne next time Colonel"

"I'm sure I'll find some way to forget about the unfortunate turn of events" he said

We made our way around the room, talking with as few people as possible, quietly observing instead. There were a few times when we were ambushed but thankfully we were both fairly quick on our feet and managed to weasel our way out of it.

Jack was right, this felt more like deployment into enemy territory then anything else. I was actually surprised at how many people were here, and how much everyone wanted to know everyone else's business. It was a miracle that secrets could be kept amongst people this snoopy.

Finally it was time for dinner and the interrogations ceased. Jack and I made our way over to a table with General Hammond and a few other Generals that I didn't recognize.

I sat down and sighed

"You ok?" Jack asked looking concerned

"Yeah" I said "Just a bit overwhelmed"

"Yeah, this many snoops in one room can have that affect on a person" he said with a grin

"It's like they all want to know everyone else's business" I said "It's kind of funny actually"

"How so?" he asked

"Well nobody wants to give up anything of themselves and yet they simply expect everyone else to offer up their information" I said "You'd think they'd be smarter then that"

"Ah that's the point Carter" he said "Half the people in this room are here for exactly that reason"

"Sir?" I asked confused

"They aren't that smart." He said "With the exception of you, most military personnel, especially the higher up you get, or the more classified the job they do, the dumber they are"

I laughed "Hmm, you don't give yourself enough credit"

"Are you kidding, I fit in just fine here" he said with a smile

"Maybe" I said "But that's only because you fake it"

"How do you know?" he said with feigned innocence

"I know you better then you might think Jack" I said, using his name instead of rank

"A lot of people have said that before." He said with a grin, then leaned in and whispered "You're the first one I believe"

I shiver ran down my spine and his closeness and the feel of his warm breath on my neck, something I'm sure he noticed. All through dinner he somehow found ways to torment me. His hand or arm would brush against mine, or his leg would 'accidently' knock against mine and every time it happened, my skin felt as if it was on fire. After what felt like years dinner was finally over and it was back to mingling.

Jack and I remained at the table talking about nothing in particular until a Captain Meyers approached the table.

"Colonel. Major" he said "Care to dance"

"Sorry Captain you're just not my type" Jack said sarcastically

"I believe he was talking to me" I said, with a wicked smile "I'd love to Captain"

As we made our way over to the dance floor I chanced a quick look over my shoulder at Jack. He sat alone at the table, with a rather sour look on his face. I knew, no matter how much he didn't want to see me dancing with Meyers that he would not stop himself from watching.

As the song began to play, somewhere between fast and slow, we started to dance. Meyers was a good dancer, and if I had to admit, so was I and I was planning on using that to my advantage.

I started moving, swaying my hips and moving as swiftly as I could. Every so often I would catch Jacks eyes from the table, which he seemed to be grasping fairly tight, and give him a smirk. Just as the song was ending he got up from the table and made his way across the floor.

"Mind if I cut in Captain?" he asked, knowing full well that Meyers would never deny a Colonel

"Sure" he said and let me go

The music started up again, a slow song this time, as Jack took my hand and placed the other around my waist.

"I didn't know you could dance sir" I said

"There's a lot you don't know about me Sam" he said, using my exact words

"Maybe" I said "But I think we both know how much I'd like to"

"That street runs both ways Carter" he said carefully

"I'm not the one who's always ten feet away" I whispered, stepping closer to him as we danced

"It's not because I want to be" he says "It's the way it has to be"

"Says who?" I ask

"The rules" he states matter of factly

Leaning ever closer to his ear I said "I thought rules were meant to be broken?"

"Carter…" he says, clearly unsure. I understand his position, but is it really worth sacrificing being happy over? I know that he hesitates as much for my sake as his, he doesn't want either of us to get into trouble.

"Besides, since when do you play by the rules?" I asked

"That's not fair" he said

"Maybe not, but I never said I was going to play fair." I said, pressing my body ever closer to his

He was still hesitant, but I was determined. "Well Colonel, It's getting late. I think I'll head up to _our_ room."

With that I made my way back to the table we had been sitting at, to retrieve my purse. From there I made my way toward the door and he followed, just as I thought he would.

* * *

**A/N : Hope this makes up for the extreme shortness of the last chapter... Also I appreciate all the reviews I got, and would REALLY love it if they kept coming :)**


	5. Chapter 5

We made our way to the elevator in complete silence, up the eight floors, down the hall and into the room. It was strange, there was nothing more in the world that I wanted and yet it was so hard to get. If lines were crossed I was sure there would definitely be no going back.

There was a lot to think about and I could not deny that. Upon entering the room, I noticed there was only one bed, which given the two possible outcomes, could make for a very awkward night.

I sat down on the bed.

"Sam.." he started

"Jack" I said

"I can't ruin your career" he said, sadness pouring out of him

"It's not yours to ruin. I choose for myself, just as you chose for you" I said honestly

"I…" he began, but I cut him off

"Jack did you mean what you said?" I asked

"What?" he asked, looking confused

"When they though we were zatarks" I clarified "Did you mean what you said"

"Of course" he replied instantly "I've never lied. But that doesn't change anything"

"Your right. It doesn't, because there is nothing that needs changing" I said "I didn't tell the whole truth that day, at least not as it stands now"

**O"NEILL POV**

"Carter what are you talking about?" I asked

"I…I think…" she started, coming to stand in front of me, but unable to say whatever it was she wanted to say

"Carter, you can tell me" I said reassuringly

"I love you Jack." She said slowly "I have for a long time"

With those three tiny words I lost control. Closing the distance between us quickly I brushed my lips against hers. Catching her by surprise, she was frozen for a minute before she started to move her lips against mine.

I had waited longer then I care to remember for this and it was so much better then I could possibly have imagined. Only when it was absolutely necessary, both of us needing to breath, we broke apart.

"Sir…wait" she said breathlessly "What about you, what about your career"

"I've always liked the thought of retirement, I just never had anything worth retiring for" I told her

"But.." she started to protest

"Sam, it's my choice remember" I said

That effectively ended all further protest as she moved closer to me and her lips brushed against mine again. Slowly I walked her back until her knees came in contact with the bed.

Gently I laid her down resting on top of her, my arms on either side of her holding off my weight. Looking up into her eyes, I knew.

"I love you Sam." I said, with complete honesty. "From the first day you walked into that briefing room, I knew you were special"

**GENERAL POV**

She stared back into those beautiful deep brown eyes. This was the way things were supposed to be, this was what they'd wanted for so long. Gently his lips found hers, exploring, trying to show her the sincerity of his words. Sam returned it with rivalled force, no longer able to control herself.

Soon his tongue ran across her bottom lip, begging for entrance, and she was all but willing to grant it. His hand wandered from her face, along her neck and down her arm. She felt as though her skin was on fire everywhere his hands passed.

Reaching up she ran her fingers through his hair, coming to a stop at the nape of his neck, fisting the hair their and pulling gently. A low growl came from his chest as he placed kisses along her jaw. Her other hand quickly made its way down his chest, stopping at his belt and pulling his dress shirt free, before quickly moving to undo the buttons.

Once all the buttons were open she raked her hands down his chest, using her nails and making him moan and shiver. Gently she pushed the shirt off his shoulders, running her hands down his arms dragging the shirt away. Slowly her hands caressed his chest, attempting to memorize every inch of him.

With a moan Jack's hands slipped behind her and slowly unzipped her dress. As he removed the dress he unsuccessfully attempted to stifle another moan as a red lace strapless bra and matching thong were revealed to him. Sam noticed the desire and hunger in his eyes multiply and her inner vixen did a happy dance knowing it was her and only her that could make him feel this way. Once the barrier of the dress was no longer separating him from her skin, his hands were everywhere at once.

Jack kissed his way from her neck, down to the expanse of space between Sam's breasts, nipping, licking and sucking at her skin as he went. Soon her bra joined the ever growing pile of clothing on the floor.

"So beautiful" he said before returning to his previous activities. It was blissful torture, the things he was doing to her; there was no other way to put it. His hand attacked her breasts as he sucked her nipple into his mouth, before pulling back and blowing over it. Sam couldn't help but moan and arch her back as her nipples hardened.

His hands traveled over her stomach and down to waist band of her panties. Slowly he dragged them down her legs and threw them on the floor, kissing and nipping his way from her chest to her core.

His tongue flicked out and he sucked her clit swiftly into his mouth. Sam, who was clearly not anticipating it, moaned loudly and started to squirm. Gently he pushed her hips back down and held them firmly to the bed. He slipped a finger into her folds and started pumping into her.

The noises she was making told him she was certainly enjoying herself and his own arousal was growing. Sam could feel that familiar feeling starting to grow in her stomach.

"ugh … Jack." She moaned as he curled his fingers and her release swept over.

When she was finally able to open her eyes again, he was hovering over her a very satisfied, cat got the canary, smile on his face.

Before he could do anything to stop her she had flipped them over and was now straddling his hips. She leaned forward; her chest pressed against his and ground her hips fiercely into his erection, causing him to moan.

Her lips hovering by his ear she whispered "My turn. _Sir_" before nibbling on his earlobe, and she could feel his cock twitch as she called him sir. With a wicked smile she shimmied down his body and quickly removed both his pants and boxers. She was pleasantly surprised with just how big he was. Slowly she licked her lips and took his head into her mouth, her eyes never leaving his for a minute. She took him in as far as she could and moaned, causing him to twitch and let out a growl.

"Fuck" he hissed. "Ugh..Sam.."

She bobbed up and down a few times before removing herself with a 'pop'.

"Something wrong _Sir" _She asked huskily.

Flipping them over quickly, he said "If it's wrong, to fuck with right" before claiming her lips again. Breaking away for air he looked at her again, silently asking her is she was sure about all this. In response she bucked her hips against his and grinned.

Needing to further encouragement he brought himself to her entrance and gently thrust into her. They both moaned and he set a slow steady pace, which was all well and good under normal circumstances but with eight years of sexual tension between them Sam needed more, and so did he

"ugh..Jack" Sam moaned out as his torturous pace continued "Faster…please."

He moved faster and began to pound into her. As he moved harder and faster he bent to whisper in her ear. "I love you Sam"

"I love you too Jack" she said, panting as she could feel herself getting ever closer, but holding it back.

She met his thrust with as much power as she could muster in her state of bliss, grinding into him and bringing him ever closer to his release. Before long they were both panting and on the verge of letting go. Jack thrust into her still harder and she was lost in pleasure as he hit spots she didn't even know where there.

Soon her muscles started to quiver and her second orgasm swept over her even stronger then the first. A few more thrusts and her walls still clenching him with the after shocks of her release Jack came hard.

Completely spent he pulled out of her and rolled to lay beside her. As their breathing started to return to normal she snuggled into his side. There was so much that they needed to talk about, but it could wait, for now all that mattered was that they were together, and happy, everything else was nothing more then a minor blip on the radar screen.

* * *

**A/N: Sooooo? Like it? Hate it? I want to know :) **

**I'm not 100% sure, but I think I might end it here. I'm a bit divided in my opinion on whether or not to keep it going, delve more into the aftermath of it, or simply end it here. Tell me what you tihnk and i'll make my decision based on what I hear from all you lovely readers out there.**

**Love to all**

**xoxNichole  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I have decided to continue.. clearly i'm not ready to let go just yet :)**

* * *

I woke up to the sun peeking through the curtains and an arm wrapped around my waist holding me tightly to the warm body beside me. At first I was a bit startled, I hate to admit it but it's been a long time since there has been anyone else in my bed. Then it all came flashing back, the party, the dancing, and the sex.

Ah god the sex. If there was one thing I was sure of it was that sex always meant something and to simply turn around and have to pretend that nothing happened… well I'm not entirely sure that I want to do that, I'm not sure that I can do that. If thing really were just going to go back to the way they were, well I might as well enjoy what little time I have left.

I snuggled back into his chest and his arm wound tighter around me. I couldn't deny that this felt beyond right. This was what I had wanted for so long and I guess having it for a short time is better then never having it at all. I just hope that things won't be awkward if we decide to pretend it never happened.

I was brought out of my silent inner battle when I felt Jack's lips on my throat, placing a kiss there before saying "Carter, I can practically smell the smoke. What are you thinking about?"

"How did…." I began to ask but he cut me off

"I know you." He said simply

"Your eyes aren't even open are they?" I asked with a laugh

"Nope" he said with a smile as he placed another kiss on my neck.

I rolled over so that I could see his face. I went to speak, but found myself lost in his eyes. My face was clearly giving me away because soon his hand was on my face, his thumb stroking my cheek.

"Sam, what's the matter?" he asked, his voice laced with genuine concern

"It's just…" I started, but stopped at a loss for what to say, where to begin.

"Sam, tell me" he said

"It's just that I don't think that I can just go back and pretend that nothing happened." I said in a rush " And I don't want either of us to have to give up what we've worked so hard to get, and then someday end up resenting the other for it, especially if things don't turn out for us. Which is of course making a lot of assumptions about what we're doing in the first place. I mean I don't want you to think that I'm…"

Before I could finish my rambling he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me with more force and passion then I ever would have thought possible.

All rational though left me and I was once again lost in him. When he pulled away for some much needed air I was speechless, my brain completely void, which never happens.

"Sam relax. Trust me" he said

"I do" I said "It's just that I don't see how we are going to get around all the rules and regulations."

"I'll take care of it" he said with a smile, clearly a plan brewing

"Oh?" I asked

"I want this just as much as you do, maybe even more. We aren't getting any younger and it's not worth having the careers we always wanted if we aren't happy." He said "There are always loop holes, all we have to do is find one."

I looked up into his face and I could tell that he was being sincere. We had waited so long, allowing the rules to prevent us from having what we really wanted, and it wasn't worth it.

Having those feelings always lingering in the back of your mind, always wondering what if, it wasn't worth it, and I was surprised that we had been able to convince ourselves for so long that it was.

There was something else in his eyes, a look that I knew very well. He had a plan, and I could only imagine that it was a good one. After all Jack O'Neill never did anything half assed.

"You have a plan" I said, more of a statement then a question

"Do I ever" he said with a playful smile

"Care to fill me in?" I asked

"Not really" he said as he rolled over to lay on his back.

"No?" I asked tracing circles lightly on his chest.

He shook his head smiling. I made my touch as light as possible, no more then a ghost of sensation on his skin. I smiled slightly as I saw goose bumps begin to raise where my fingers passed.

I leaned forward, my lips hovering just beside his ear. "Sure about that?" I asked before biting his earlobe.

I could feel his body tense beside me, but again he shook his head. Looking at his face I could tell that he was trying very hard not to moan as my hands traveled lower, still just ghosting over his flesh. As my gaze wandered over his body I could see a slight tent forming in the sheet that was draped across his waist.

Perfect.

"Well, I guess if you really don't want to tell me.." I trailed off and moved to leave the bed.

Just as I was about to get up he grabbed my arm, pulling me back and right on top of him.

"And you are going where?" he asked, as I lay sprawled across his chest.

"Well seeing as you really don't want me to know your plan I thought I'd leave you alone and go take a shower." I said, feigning innocence.

"Carter, are you trying to blackmail a superior officer?" he asked me seriously, but the smile tugging at his lips gave him away

"That depends, Sir." I purred

"On?" he asked

"Is it working?" I asked, smiling innocently

* * *

**A/N : So lovely readers, Im gunna keep going, obviously, and the continued reviews would be very much appreciated. As I said before, they make me write faster :)**


End file.
